


[podfic] thinking with your stick

by kellifer_fic, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Lacrosse, M/M, Pack Feels, Podfic, Pre-Relationship, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alpha pack, post-season two, stiles is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm stronger than I look."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] thinking with your stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thinking with your stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557993) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** unresolved sexual tension, pre-relationship, post-season two

**Length:**  00:14:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(TWolf\)%20_thinking%20with%20your%20stick_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
